Chalk line reels are well known. Typically, a housing encloses a spool carrying a chalk line and also provides a space for powdered chalk which coats the chalk line for marking on surfaces when the line is snapped.
As shown in a number of U.S. patents, most notably U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,852 to Fuller et al., the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference, the housing is typically a tear-drop shape which can be held in the hand. The housing does not provide a large reservoir for holding the chalk. Frequent refilling of the chalk reservoir results in lost man-hours as well as an increased nuisance value as it is often a messy operation. Further, the shape of the housing makes it difficult to hold while wearing gloves, particularly in the winter. Further, the shape positions the hand near the hand crank, during use, which may result in interference with freewheeling of the spool during deployment or retrieval of the chalk line. When not in use, the prior art typically teardrop-shaped tool is awkwardly stored in a tool belt pocket. Lack of any extended reach with the tool itself necessitates crouching at the surface to be marked in order to snap the chalk line on the surface to be marked. Further, it is difficult to position the tip of the handheld chalk line at the exact spot to be marked and to reach into corners and restricted locations. Poor ergonomics often result in lack of productivity at the worksite.
Attempts to increase the size of the housing, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,337 to Noyes, may result in an overly large tool, having a less desirable shape and which is more difficult to hold and actuate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,112 to Love teaches a chalk line dispenser having a chalk reservoir threadably engaged with the reservoir in the housing. In this manner, commercial supplies of chalk can be threaded onto the housing or a chalk supply bottle can be used. While sufficient to provide an additional supply of chalk to the housing reservoir, the chalk supply bottle is not large enough to be functional as a handle, but instead adds to the tool's bulk, making it more awkward to handle and the nozzle is subject to blockage due to an overly large opening which can bridge.
Clearly there is a need for a retractable chalk line that has large chalk reservoir to prevent frequent filling, that has an extended reach to improve ergonomics, particularly for extending the vertical reach, reaching into corners and restricted spaces, is easy to store in a tool belt or pouch and that is easy to handle and carry.